<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Law of Attraction: Minsung(Indefinite Hiatus) by sterkwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358346">The Law of Attraction: Minsung(Indefinite Hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterkwind/pseuds/sterkwind'>sterkwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High School, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Protective Minho, Romance, Shounen-ai, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), True Love, Unrequited Love, cousin jeongin, loser x popular kids, maybe not, student council president Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterkwind/pseuds/sterkwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the study of physics, there's something called The Law of Attraction: that opposites attract. Lee Minho the campus' pride finds that stupid. Like how he finds himself stupidly captivated to the spontaneous Han Jisung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Law of Attraction: Minsung(Indefinite Hiatus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story is heavily inspired by Avril Lavigne's Sk8ter Boi.</p><p>As you also know most of the SKZ are minors so don't expect adult scenes.</p><p>The first chapter is a 'future' grown-up version of them but the next chapters will be when they were HS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Reforget by Lauv</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Can you tell me about you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You have seen from afar</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I just don't want to watch</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yeah Just tell me about you</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung closes his eyes as he starts singing the first verse of his song. He stands before a crowd that loves and adores him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i><br/>
I can only speak like this<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
Even if I pretend to be bold<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
Whenever I look into your eyes<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
All of this is unfamiliar to me, and this feeling I feel right now<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
It's the first time, but I'm excited and excited, even the moment I'm trembling</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>Every single word speaks his emotion as of the moment. He can still remember those eyes that seem so distant. He can still feel the same emotion brooding in his heart. He can still remember the person that taught him how to love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I just wanna know you oh</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Can you tell me now oh?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want to get to know you more</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Can you tell me now oh (yeah)</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Screams and cheers echoed in the whole stadium as they show their appreciation to the one and only Han Jisung, the most famous male artist in South Korea.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Erik Satie's Gymnopedies play in the background as the astonishing Lee Minho stands by a huge window that's overlooking Seoul City. In his right, he is holding a glass of Leroy Chambertin. With every note being drop by the piano piece speaks a story that the Lee Minho kept hidden in his heart. </p><p>"I'm here." </p><p>Lee Minho whispers into the night, maybe in his heart, he is wishing that that someone will heart it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Han Jisung grunts as his adorable cousin open the curtains to welcome some lights.</p><p>"Rise and Shine, Superstar Han Jisung, have your breakfast or you'll be late to your flight," Jeongin says as he types something on his phone.</p><p>"Can I just sleep for a while, I'll just sleep instead of eating," Jisung says as he rolls on the other side to avoid the sunlight.</p><p>"Cannot be, you didn't eat at all yesterday. I don't want to see a dead body," Jeongin says as he finishes whatever he is doing on his phone. Jeongin is Jisung's cousin at the same time his manager. He does most of the booking and promotion stuff and as the 'loving' little cousin he keeps Jisung's health and well-being in check.</p><p>"Innie," Jisung groans. He peaks at Jeongin only to see a disapproving look from his cousin. "Guess I have to wake up," Jisung says finally getting up. He stretches his body and leaves the bed without looking back.</p><p>Jeongin sighs, "When will you ever clean up, superstar Jisung."</p><p>Jisung walks towards the hotel's living room finding various food he can dig in. Also, his ever favorite cheesecake and Ice Americano. He starts eating while Jeongin sits opposite to him.</p><p>"Seungmin is inviting us," Jeongin says. "What should I reply?" Jeongin carefully asks.</p><p>"The same? I'm busy," Jisung then shrugs off.</p><p>"Actually, you are not busy, you just finished your tour and you have more than one week vacation," Jeongin clarifies.</p><p>"Jeongin," Jisung then answers with seriousness in his voice.</p><p>"Hyung, how long are you going to avoid your friends. Seungmin has been asking about you ever since. We are not teenagers anymore, you know how much he helped you with your career, he casts you with every variety show he can cast you. You always just meet him as a producer and not as a friend," Jeongin says frustratedly.</p><p>"Things have changed," Jisung says.</p><p>"Yeah but not everything. Just to tell you, I'm meeting up with them whether you come with me or not. Just be ready in an hour," Jeongin says as he leaves Jisung's hotel room.</p><p>Jisung sighs. Until when is he gonna avoid his friends. Until when is he gonna run away from everything.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Lee Minho brushes down his morning hair, making it a little bit neat. He removes his eye mask, wears his slippers on, and walks to his newly renovated kitchen. He brewed himself a coffee as he fetches his phone. Various emails are company-related. He checks them all and responds to some. After that he then checks his personal message box. There was a message sent by Changbin.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hyung dinner tmrw night?</p>
</blockquote><p>Minho's eyebrow tilts. Then he replied with a simple.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Out of the country can't.</p>
</blockquote><p>When he felt satisfied he sighed and go on with his day. It is Saturday today, he went back to South Korea silently without telling his friends. He has been away for 6 years, he does come back for a week but never stayed for a month. He was studying at a prestigious university in the States and graduated after 4 years but he had to stay for his masters and training.</p><p>Minho is leaning on his table sipping his morning coffee when his phone started ringing. He answered it without thinking who the hell is calling him. He just thought that maybe it is company-related.</p><p>"Yah, you liar, you've been back since Friday what away?"</p><p>Minho sighs, it is Changbin.</p><p>"Can you let me live? I'm having a few breaks from work. Can't we hang out some other time?"</p><p>Minho carefully explained to Changbin. Well, this isn't the first time he is rejecting Changbin's offer dinner. Changbin and Minho's family are close. How can Minho forget that it will be really easy for Changbin to find out about his arrival?</p><p>"Hyung," Changbin suddenly got serious. "I'm getting married," Changbin says. Minho was about to reply with some cocky remarks but Changbin continues speaking. "Let's have the dinner." </p><p>There was the air of maturity to their conversation and Minho knows that Changbin is serious.</p><p>"Okay, send me the location," Minho simply replied.</p><p>Changbin on the other line smiled. "Thank you Hyung, really thank you."</p><p>As the call ended, Minho stares into his empty apartment with the silence getting heavier in his chest. </p><p>"Must be nice," Minho whispers as he tries to avoid the brooding unsaid emotions.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jeongin didn't talk to Jisung at all. If he does he made sure that it is all purely connected to work. Jisung sighs lying down his couch. His condo is very much empty and messy. He lies where there is an available space he lie on. Jisung hates it when someone touches his things that's why even though it is more convenient to have a helper who can help him around the condo, he refuses. He does clean sometimes but when something like this weighing in his chest he can only just wallow in sadness.</p><p>"I'm sorry Innie, it's not like I don't want to. I just can't," Jisung closes his eyes as he covers them with his arms. "It still hurts."</p><p>Jisung is peacefully lying on his couch when his phone suddenly vibrates. It was a message from Jeongin.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sorry Hyung, I just got carried away. It's okay, I understand that you can't go.</p>
</blockquote><p>The message was simple but Jisung felt like a coward. Someone younger than him tries his hardest to understand him while there he is being coward all his life. Jisung gulps then replied with one thing he didn't know he'll ever be asked.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Send me the location, I actually have time tonight.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Changbin chose a really peaceful and elegant rooftop restaurant. He is all smile as he holds Felix's hand. </p><p>"Stop it you look like an idiot," Felix told him when he is just mirroring the same smile Changbin has. </p><p>Changbin didn't say anything and just kisses Felix's hand.</p><p>"So you invited me so you can have an audience when you are bluntly flirting in front of everyone's salad," Minho says walking casually in his expensive posture.</p><p>Felix smiles at him and mutters a silent, Hyung. They exchange handshakes and casual hug. Minho sits closest to the rooftop's rail.</p><p>"Didn't know I'm your only friend," Minho sass.</p><p>"You are too early, idiot," Changbin replied.</p><p>Minho didn't get to reply when a familiar blond man arrived.</p><p>"So you are finally tying the knot," Bang Chan greets. He handshakes them and Chan notice Minho. "Oh isn't this our campus' pride Lino," Chan says. "How you doin' man?"</p><p>"Okay, President Bang," Minho smirks at him. </p><p>"I get shy when someone reminds me that," Chan says smiling like an idiot. Felix laughs and they were greeted with a new pair of friends.</p><p>Minho isn't paying attention but when he looks up he suddenly gets nervous.</p><p>Seungmin and Hyunjin arrive together. They brought a cake with them and some other gifts. They were saying their greetings when Seungmin noticed him. "Lee Minho?" Seungmin asks. Hyunjin then gets nervous and he makes a subtle gesture to Seungmin that they need to talk.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Felix asks.</p><p>"Oh, Seungmin wanted to go to the toilet for a while," Hyunjin says as he squeezes Seungmin's sides.</p><p>"Do you really have to go together," Changbin teases. Hyunjin waves his hand in whatever and drags Seungmin. "Those two are they dating?" Changbin asks to no one. "Chan-Hyung are they dating?" Changbin then directs the question to Bang Chan.</p><p>"I don't know but Hyunjin says they are just friends, best friends," Chan answers.</p><p>Minho is still silently following Seungmin's direction. For some odd reason, he felt nervous. Minho stays disturbed as Bang Chan talks about Seungmin being a successful producer while Hyunjin is a famous athlete. </p><p>"How are you Minho?" Chan then directed the question to him.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drags an angry Seungmin. He can feel Seungmin's radiating irritation.</p><p>"Why is he here?" Seungmin then retrieves his hand and glares at Hyunjin.</p><p>"I didn't know, I swear to god I don't know Seungmoo," Hyunjin answers.</p><p>"Forget it, let's just call Jeongin and tell him to tell Jisung that the dinner is canceled," Seungmin the started fishing his phone. Hyunjin paces back and forth. "Freak it is just ringing," Seungmin says. </p><p>"Maybe Jeonngin is driving," Hyunjin says. Seungmin sighs.</p><p>"We are fucked up, Jisung and Minho. Not yet. Jisung isn't ready yet," Seungmin says. His phone then suddenly rings, it is Jeongin calling. He answers it and Jeongin speaks first.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm running late, can you fetch Jisung-Hyung at the entrance he is already there," Jeaongin says.</p><p>Hyunjin sighs and they both look at each other.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jisung tries his hardest to look normal. Well, some crazy fans know him too well. Even with a mask, some can still identify him. He even dared to change his walk, just to make his disguise plausible. Good thing they are having a dinner at a rooftop hotel restaurant. Lesser people, a lesser nuisance. As Jisung entered the elevator, he felt like heard someone calling his name but it is too late as the elevator door closes. Jisung shrugs it off thinking that it was nothing.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♣♣♣</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Minho fishes his vibrating phone. He excuses himself as he needs to answer the phone call. Bang Chan, Felix, and Changbin continue talking while he finds a silent place to take the call. After several words exchange Minho finished the call and walks back to the rooftop. He is walking by the elevator when it dinged signaling that there is someone who will go outside the elevator.</p><p>Minho thought that fate is playing games with him. Right before him is the man that he has been dying to see for 6 years.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Han Jisung.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Jisung felt an unfamiliar shiver as the elevator door opens. He is then greeted by the sight that he has been avoiding for 6 years.</p><p>
  <i><b>Lee Minho.</b></i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The update will be every Monday ^^</p><p>Leave Comments ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>